Felis Catus 2
by BMIK
Summary: More Yazoo/Vincent kitty stuff...  Co-written with Chephren


Warnings: Yaoi, cosplay, yummy discipline, kitty games, more humil

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful support on Felis Catus! It was very encouraging so we decided to go ahead and post this sequel to it, written just over a year ago before we started Golden Lotus. Thank you again and we really hope you enjoy! XD**

**BMIK:** Yazoo

**Chephren:** Vincent Valentine

* * *

Felis Catus 2

Yazoo closed the door behind him and shoved his hood back, some raindrops spilling on the floor. Carefully, he set the bag with his errands aside and got rid of his gear, before he made his way into the living room, bag in hand again. To his pleasant surprise, he found his lover sitting on the carpet in front of the lit fireplace, lost in a game with their little kitten. Despite the hostility Vincent had shown at the beginning, it seemed that he had come to make peace with their new house mate.

"I´m back," Yazoo announced quietly, walking over and sitting down on the sofa to watch them.

Vincent looked up from the errant piece of fabric he had plucked from his cloak earlier that the kitten seemed to be enjoying immensely. A small smile had found its way to his lips as he toyed with the adorable, little creature. Vincent had harbored such murderous intent for the creature when it had monopolized his beloved Yazoo's attention. Now however, he knew that he himself held such a special place in his lover's affections that could delve into areas that the kitten's little mind could and would never dream of. Hence he felt at ease and even had taken a bit of a liking to the little kitten. So long as he could be his Yazoo's special kitten and please his lovely master, he felt extremely happy.

"Welcome home," Vincent fondly gazed at his lover, his voice warm, "We have been waiting for you."

"Oh, have you? And what exactly you have been waiting for, hm?"

Yazoo leaned forward with a smirk, capturing his pretty lover´s face by the chin and claiming his soft lips in a light, teasing kiss. He let go and turned back to the bag beside him, opening and rummaging through it a bit, before he found what he had been searching for. Finally Yazoo summoned a tiny cat toy that squeaked when he squeezed it, instantly getting the kitten's attention, and throwing it before its tiny paws. While the kitten attacked its new shiny toy, he leaned back and with another satisfied smirk, and enjoyed the show.

Vincent turned away from the kitten playing with the toy on the floor, now positioned at his lover's feet. Rising up to sit on the red velvet couch, quite close to Yazoo, he felt conflicted...

He wanted to play this new special game of theirs so very much but there was something he wanted to do first just as badly. Leaning forward, placing his hands on either side of those lean, leather-clad hips, Vincent reached up and took his lover's sweet lips again, not having enough the first time. He found he missed Yazoo so much when they were apart, more than he thought was healthy sometimes, but truly no one in this world made him feel as Yazoo did. Vincent cherished the young man for exactly who he was. There was no one in the world like him... that cool demeanor that only warmed for him ... that sexy aloofness... that lithe grace.

Although he was a clone and an important part of Sephiroth, Yazoo was his own person, a person he loved, a person who belonged to him. Yazoo accepted Vincent for who _he_ was too and knew just what he needed. That excited Vincent so intensely that he growled low in his throat, ran his hands up the youth's back and tipped them both so that Yazoo was underneath him on the soft material of the sofa. He let his tongue plunder that gorgeous mouth and his hands caress that sleek form and up into silky, silver hair.

Nuzzling the youth's neck, Vincent planted a kiss there. Drawing back to his sitting position, Vincent continued to plant kisses, on a leather-covered chest, belly, and parting Yazoo's long coat, on the peak of his confined groin, nuzzling it as well, breathing in the young man's scent.

Sitting up again finally, the raven haired man looked sweetly at him and uttered a husky "meow."

Yazoo was a bit surprised when Vincent 'attacked' him like that with hungry kisses – he didn´t really mind, since he had missed the dark beauty himself- but when he heard the soft mewl, a jolt rushed through his body from his toes to his scalp. It made him feel warm and he could almost have kissed Vincent himself but their sign at the same time forbid it. He was the master and right now, he was not pleased.

"Such a bold kitten," he said coldly, brow arched. "Get down on the carpet."

He crossed his legs and arms and expressionlessly stared down into Vincent´s crimson eyes, unflinching at the cuteness he saw.

Vincent instantly moved to do what he was told, falling to his knees on the carpet. As he was "kitty" now, he quickly started undoing his buckles in kitty fashion with his paws, lips and teeth and shrugged off the clothing on his upper body. He let it fall to the floor behind him and neatly shuffled it away but then there were those blasted pants again. He would have to wait for his master to help him and at this moment, he was about to be disciplined. The thought made him shudder as a spark of pleasure shot through him.

He looked up into his Master's face and waited patiently for Yazoo's guidance.

Yazoo took his sweet time, letting the half-naked kitty sit obediently before him, waiting for him to take action. As long as the pants weren´t gone, kitty was not complete, was only half-acknowledged, and the punishment for forcing Yazoo´s attention now was that the remnant deliberately refused it to him.

Eventually, his cold stare went from the kitty´s face to his crotch and with the tip of his foot, Yazoo let his toes brush over the kitty´s thighs and placed them right over Vincent´s penis, adding just a little pressure as he said, "What am I to do with such a bad, disobedient kitty…"

Vincent loved those cold, green eyes staring at him. Discipline oftentimes felt just as good as nurturing from Yazoo. Vincent would have moaned, but he wanted more of his master's attention and if Yazoo was moved at this moment to withhold it, then Vincent would do his best to earn it back. He loved those smooth hands on him, those lips... Vincent's feverish thoughts of his beautiful master were stopped short by the delicate foot pressing firmly over the bulge in his pants. It was a teasing promise, of what he was missing while he remained a bad kitty and also of the pleasurable rewards of being good.

The Remnant's gaze remained just as cool, when he suddenly moved his foot again, and opened the pants with practiced movements.

"Now get rid of them."

Vincent quickly shed his black leathers and returned to his kneeling position on the plush carpet.

"That´s better," were the clipped words Vincent was rewarded with for his proper and fast following.

Yazoo´s foot remained on his kitty´s cock for a moment longer before it traveled up, grazing over his navel up to his chest.

"Still, you have been a very bad kitten. And bad kittens must be punished…"

Vincent´s nipple got painfully pinched between two mean toes but Yazoo´s frosty gaze dared him to even make a 'peep.'

"You shall not forget who the master is," he said, shoving his foot against the kitty´s smooth chest, so that he bounced back a bit and then held his snow white foot before Vincent´s lush lips, ordering, "Lick."

Doing his best not to moan at first, Vincent could not stifle one as Yazoo offered his foot. It was rather soft and delicate for a man's and although he wasn't exactly like a woman, he was still Vincent's little Yazoo and most importantly during their game, his master, not to be provoked or questioned unless Vincent would willingly accept the consequences. He did not know why but he loved being punished by Yazoo as well, this special private time they and they alone shared.

Leaning forward again, Vincent gladly nuzzled the pretty foot first with his nose and cheek in a sign of affection and then let his tongue slide along the small, rippled arch and along the underside of little toes. He sucked each one in to his mouth individually, lavishing attention to it and the skin in between. He secretly wondered if Yazoo was ticklish here or felt great pleasure when his feet were loved like this. Moving up, he kissed wetly along the top of the strong foot and planted more open-mouthed kisses along Yazoo's trim ankle.

"That´s what a naughty kitten such as you likes, isn´t it?" Yazoo more stated than asked, withdrawing his ankles, shoving his toe back in Vincent´s mouth and moving it upwards, so that the kitty had to lean a bit forward to hold onto it and look up at him.

"Now, look how hard and needy you are already…" It sounded cynical but inwardly, Yazoo was thrilled to no end.

So far he had never paid much attention to his feet but after the lapping Vincent had just given him, he so would put that on top of his agenda for things to repeat! That wet tongue stroking his sensitive flesh and nerves there… He was at least as hard as his lover was but he hid it behind his crossed legs, instead looking down at the kitty´s fat cock planted between his legs.

"Rub yourself. Let me see just what a horny little bitch my kitty is."

Whimpering, Vincent moved his balled-up hands to rest on his crotch for a moment. Hmm, how to effectively proceed...

Keeping his thighs pressed together, he pressed his paws into the heated flesh, letting the bones of his knuckles stimulate him as he carefully rocked his hips back and forth, letting them do the work. Imagining how he must look brought another needy moan from his lips and he did indeed feel like a naughty kitty, a brazen, wanton kitty, but he could not stop himself... The blush came to his cheeks again and he shut his eyes against it but it felt so good that he grew even harder.

Yazoo watched the incredibly hot performance in front of him. The quick movements seemed so clumsy and elegant at the same time that the young man had to restrain himself from reaching down and mirroring those movements. Instead of giving in to the threatening moans that wanted to escape him, he kept his face straight and his gaze bored, reaching not down to his rock hard dick but into the bag. Then he leaned forward again, slapped his lover´s paw aside and suddenly, firmly grasped Vincent´s cock in his fist, stroking him in such a frantic rhythm that would have driven him over the edge in mere minutes.

Judging from the rapid movements of Vincent's hips, eager to thrust into his clenching and squeezing hand, he was rather close already.

"Look at me. You want to cum? You want to spill it all out so very badly, don´t you, little kitty?" he asked sweetly, searching his pet´s hazy eyes.

Sensing Yazoo's lovely face quite close to him and hearing the command, Vincent did as he was told, opening his lusty eyes to gaze at him. He urgently found he could only roll his hips into that hand, his blush deepening to red. His eyes widened yet stayed locked with his lover's, like cornered prey.

He loved Yazoo so much and his lover knew very well that he struggled with admitting what he wanted, in all things really, but especially in this way. Their game required too that he voice it as a cat but honestly, Vincent did not know that he was ready to beg with words. So knowing that his lover did all this for him, the dark man visibly gave into his pleasure, uttering a now shameless, desperate "Meoooowww!"

Pleased by the kitty sound, the Remnant let his thumb brush over the rosy tip, smearing the crystal droplets of precum all over the wanton organ.

"Oh, I´m sorry, my dear but as I said, bad kittens must be punished…" Yazoo drawled and suddenly summoned the item he had taken from his bag and pulled the black cock ring over Vincent´s swollen, leaking dick. He let go and leaned back with a satisfied smirk, his eyes telling his pet that he better not dare touch himself now and waited a bit for him to come down from his almost orgasm. He almost pitied his lover a bit but Yazoo knew that in the end, it would be so very worth it.

Vincent felt an enormous pressure build up inside him and then eventually calm back down as he watched his lover's serene, pleased face. He wanted to actually beg for his release now but as licking his dear Yazoo's toes was no real punishment, _this_ certainly was in a bittersweet way because once the cock ring was removed, his release would be even sweeter, even more powerful. He let his body settle back down as best he could, red eyes searching his master's, patiently waiting for more to come.

When he found that Vincent´s breathing had evened out again, Yazoo leaned forward, cupping his cheeks since the punishment was more or less set in action now and smiled softly.

"That´s a good kitten... But an imperfect kitten still, hm? Don´t worry, your master will take care of that, I will make you whole."

He claimed Vincent´s mouth, softly prodding with his tongue into that sweet, moist hole before he let go and one of his hands dug into the bag again. "You want to see it, my adorable little kitty? You want to become whole for me?"

Vincent mewled, warily watching as Yazoo rummaged in the shopping bag, his body coming back to itself, yet his mind extremely curious to see what his master had in mind. "Meow," he replied, a bit cautiously.

"Ah, is my kitty afraid? Don´t be. Your master has taken good care of you so far, mh?"

Yazoo smirked, breathing speeding up a bit as he leaned forward again, trapping his cock between his belly and legs. He held something up, namely a brand new set of kitty ears, that he held in front of Vincent´s face so that he could see it. With one hand, he stroked over the fluffy fabric before he reached out and carefully sat it atop of Vincent´s head like a crown.

"This is so much better. And how adorable you look. Here, feel it."

He grabbed one little paw and guided it towards the new item for Vincent to feel. Stroking over one of his new furry ears, the dark man felt that familiar flush come to his cheeks again. Hoping he didn't look too stupid, Vincent accepted the kitty ears as his own, letting his master arrange them and his hair so it would be appropriately catlike. When Yazoo's arm came near, he leaned his head and nuzzled it to reassure his master.

"Awww, so cute." Yazoo smirked at the light blush and squeezed the reddened cheek before he leaned back. "I have a few more presents for my kitty but you´ll have to earn them…"

Still nuzzling the delicate arm near his nose, Vincent lightly licked it with a pink tongue, a spark of excitement running through him at the possibilities flirting with his imagination.

Lazily, Yazoo reached into the bag and summoned another few items. He beckoned the kitty closer and then reached for its 'paws,' carefully putting on some human-sized, black kitty paws on either side. Then the Remnant rolled a ball of red yarn in his hand, holding it up for Vincent to see and then throwing it on the carpet with the command to play.

Vincent blinked at the ball on the carpet for a moment, not quite having the reflexes of a cat in this unfamiliar behavior, but he caught on quickly and sprang after it, batting it around with his new paws Not giving himself the time to feel hesitant or embarrassed, Vincent found this play to be rather fun. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the little black kitten's green eyes fix on the ball he played with, and crouch, wiggling its little behind just before it leaped after Vincent's new toy. It was so adorable, the way the animal's tiny rear end seemed almost disjointed from the rest of its body as if it had a mind of its own. The raven haired man decided to study the little creature's movements since it would undoubtedly help him be a better kitty for his master. So with excited movements, they played together.

Following the actions on the carpet, Yazoo found that he couldn´t remove his eyes from Vincent. The carefree way he challenged the little fur ball, how over time his movements became more similar to the actual kitty… The way his perfect, round ass wriggled in the air or his red, hard cock bounced up and then down when he leaped forward…

Eyes still fixated on that swollen organ, Yazoo ordered absent mindedly, "Come here," patting his lap and not caring that he just interrupted the middle of their play.

Shooting an eager glance toward his master, Vincent looked back down at the little ball of yarn and batted it across the room. As the little kitten scrambled after it, Vincent crept over to the silver haired youth on paw and knee. He drew up in what he hoped looked like a catlike sitting pose awaiting his master's word.

"Good kitty," Yazoo murmured, stroking over Vincent's head and adjusting him in his lap. "Now, get up and place your paws on my shoulders..."

He helped his kitty up, steadying it, so that its white chest was in Yazoo´s face. While his hands moved over the kitty´s bare buttocks, his mouth wandered up the firm flesh of a nipple and then his tongue darted out to flick over it.

"Ahhh... meowww," Vincent moaned and then corrected himself, having almost forgotten the true nature of the game for a moment, that is, until he felt his master's wet tongue on one of his nipples, making it harden in similar surprise. He had to look down at Yazoo, whose beautiful eyes had fallen closed, tasting the rosy bud... the enticing sight made him whimper again in pleasure.

The mewl was exciting as ever and Yazoo doubted that there would ever be a sound as sexy as that helpless, obedient 'meow' Vincent graced him with during their games. He wanted to hear more of it, wanted to draw out more incoherent, needy noises so his head dropped lower and he firmly pushed his kitty nearer till he was eye level with that delicious, leaking cock.

"Hmm, my kitty´s pretty excited, hm?" he purred, wrapping his lips around the tip and suckling at it.

Vincent threw his kitty head back at the sight of Yazoo expertly sucking him. He did not know what a kitty would do in this situation but he knew he would not be permitted to do as his normal Vincent Valentine instincts instructed. So he leaned forward just a touch so as not to lose contact with that sinful mouth and, with gasping breaths, nuzzled whatever part of his young master he could reach with his nose, attempting to return the licking caress with his tongue.

Yazoo hummed in approval around his kitty´s cock, feeling his kitty needily and feverishly nuzzle its head against his shoulder. It made the Remnant drop his head even lower, parting his lips and relaxing his throat to swallow more of that pulsing, heated flesh. Ahhh, his kitty did taste so very good and knowing that he could tease it to his pleasure without having to fear that it would run off, Yazoo´s clever finger dived into the rift between its round cheeks and brushed along the hidden cockle.

Vincent moaned again and grunted out a meow that was to eagerly communicate that he desperately wanted that finger. His knees grew weak and he had to fight to stay on his feet and not lower himself on to that slender digit and be patient.

Yazoo let go off Vincent´s cock with a plopping sound and instead just let his fist wander over it lightly, teasingly purring, "Is my kitty hungry now?"

He didn´t wait for an answer but instead sat him off his lap on the couch, ordering strictly, "Wait here and don´t move," before he got up and vanished into the kitchen. When he came back, he carried a shallow bowl filled with a white substance. Yazoo put it down on the couch between them and sat back, ordering his kitty to return to his lap so that its ass was on his loin and it could lean over towards the bowl.

"Bon appetit," the Remnant smirked, motioning with his hand towards the milk bowl.

Vincent felt a bit overjoyed that Yazoo was letting him experience so many elements of being the remnant's kitty. He had to lean forward in Yazoo's lap to bring his head close enough, brushing his cock along sleek legs and exposing his ass to the young man, he realized excitedly. Vincent felt Yazoo gather his long, raven hair back as he lowered his face to the bowl and started to lap the thick liquid, quite aware that he dribbled some down his chin.

While Vincent was busy lapping the milk, Yazoo took his time to drink in the sight of the spread buttocks on his lap, kneading the firm, white flesh, observing that sweet, wrinkled hole that lay out for him, promising so much pleasure and heated bliss… The Remnant grabbed for his bag again and pulled out a tube of lube. He held it right above his kitty´s ass and let the cool droplets fall into the sweet cleft in between. Setting it aside, he started to run his finger along the slot, smearing the lube and making his kitty´s entrance glisten.

Vincent's moans got breathier as he tried to lap the milk as instructed without choking. Involuntarily, he stretched up his backside even further toward Yazoo and that wonderful finger. The lube felt nice and cool on his entrance and he rocked his hips a bit to help the slicking process along and to give himself much needed friction.

_Yazoo,_ _my love, _he inwardly begged, _please..._

Yazoo finally slipped his pinky finger in, feeling up the tight hole from the inside, stroking against the soft surface, when Vincent´s attempts to rub his balls against his thighs caught Yazoo´s attention. While the youth prodded the tight, sleek tunnel, his other hand lightly slapped against these tight, swaying balls.

Waves of pleasure racked Vincent's slim body at the reverberations of the few repeated slaps, which also jarred his cock in tremor-like sensations and he groaned even louder than before...wanting more of his lover inside him.

"You´re still not done yet..." Yazoo murmured, grabbing inside his bag again.

A twinge of uncertainty found its way into the dark man's mind. What more could there be?

Ignoring the wary look of his kitty, the Remnant summoned something long and slender, with something black and even longer attached to it. The latter part seemed rather fluffy...

"Let´s see how this will suit my little kitty," Yazoo purred and moved the thing so that it started to slightly hum. Then he guided the smooth tip of it to the kitty´s wet asshole, withdrawing his finger and instead brushing with the vibrating stick against it.

Vincent's body spasmed and he yelped in delighted surprise. He wanted so desperately to hold onto Yazoo while that stick entered him, as he knew it would… and he would love it but his body felt weak with desire. He found that he could no longer lap the milk through the noises he made, only able to press his ass closer to those vibrations, to his beautiful silver lover, dipping occasionally to brush his balls and cock against slim, taut leather-clad thighs, searching for relief.

"Ah-ah," Yazoo warned, as he saw Vincent withdraw from the milk bowl. He hadn´t allowed his lover to quit yet and it rather delighted him to see the white liquid splash into his kitty´s face while he rocked so wonderfully in his lap... Turning the speed up on the vibrator, Yazoo motioned strictly with his head towards the bowl and prodded with the toy against the kitty´s entrance, just enough that it slightly parted and carried the trembling through Vincent´s hot ass.

Vincent understood and trembling, he dipped his head toward the milk bowl...

"Ahhh uhmmm meowww," he uttered incoherent noises, milk falling down his chin and neck as he couldn't help but throw his head back at the jarring, relentless sensations he felt as the vibrator entered him and his body began to quake with building rapture.

Yazoo had to steady his trembling kitty as he drove the stick in further and further, the vibrating thing vanishing inch by inch in that perfect ass, stimulating the already burning flesh with rapid oscillations. It was long, _very_ long and slim, and its smooth surface glided effortlessly into the cramped canal, parting it, filling it, shaking it. Eventually, it was almost in all the way, hovering just above the kitty´s prostate.

"Now my little kitty has a tail," Yazoo breathed, stroking along one of the firm cheeks and giving it another slap. "Watch yourself in the mirror."

Vincent's cock twitched again as he heard his master's words. There was a mirror just in front of the two off to the right side of the room. Vincent obediently looked at his reflection, stunned at his disheveled appearance, the blush returning to his cheeks instantly. He saw the mess he had made with the milk all over his face and neck, his staining cock adorned with the black ring trapping his orgasm, the ears upon his head and kitty tail at his ass. He was at this moment, a very messy, very embarrassed kitty, but all the same, he caught a glimpse of his lover sitting behind him, looking at him with glowing, lustful eyes and he mewled again in spite of himself.

"Come here, little kitty," Yazoo breathed, barely able to control himself. He could clearly hear the humming sound going off in Vincent´s ass, driving the both of them mad. He so wanted to replace that toy with his own cock but the sight of that cute little tail made him almost cum as well.

"Come here, come to Daddy..." he said again and stroked his cock in emphasis, which newly peeked out from tight leather.

Vincent was only too happy to comply, if it meant being close to his beautiful lover again, the one who had devised this whole scheme for their pleasure. He rose up on paw and knee, still trembling, because trying to move with that vibrating toy inside him made everything even more sensitive, even more difficult... he had only a couple of steps to reach that glorious cock... one *buzz*... "Ahhh," Vincent yelped but fought to keep moving... two *buzz*... "nghhh!" He knew how he looked now and trembling, he went the last pace and started to lean toward that delectable body. Three *buzz* "ohhhh"... and closing the distance between he and his silver angel, he lowered his head and nuzzled the lovely waiting cock and the slender hand that held it.

Yazoo impatiently waited for his kitty to finally come up to him and make contact with his aching flesh. There was really nothing he loved more than his dick in Vincent´s sucking mouth, that pink tongue eagerly licking him while big eyes looked up at him in adoration.

Well, maybe fucking Vincent´s delicious, tight ass...

"You know what to do, hn? You know how to make Daddy happy, don´t you, little kitty?" he said, guiding his pecker towards those soft, lush lips.

"Meowww!" Vincent's bright eyes looked up at his master in unmasked glee, a small smile tugging at his lips, which he licked, making a great show of it. He leaned forward again and tipped up his drying kitty chin, reaching out his tongue to lick at the slit of Yazoo's proud cock. _So pretty_, Vincent marveled, _mine_. He wanted to please his Yazoo so much but tasting him like this gave the raven haired man just as much pleasure. Running his lips back over the head to cover it, still licking it with his wet tongue, Vincent puffed a breath of hot air over the rosy shaft... Then he sat back on his lower legs as much as possible, to incorporate the new sensation of his kitty paws, running them over Yazoo's taut body, using them as added sensation on that delicious cock, every now and again, cradling the smooth balls through leather after lean, svelte legs were opened to him.

"Good kitty, good kitty," Yazoo affirmed, briefly closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of velvet swirling tightly around his cock. Yes, that was what he wanted… but there was more he wanted to try with his obedient, beautiful kitty... Gently signaling Vincent to stop and kneel up on the floor, the Remnant quickly removed his own clothing as well and sat spread-eagled with his buttocks on the edge of the couch in front of his dark lover, leaning back invitingly.

"Suck my balls," he breathed, eager to know how that particular experience would feel.

"Mmmm... ahhh," Vincent moaned, looking up into hungry, emerald eyes staring down at him. His cock twitched and he tilted his kitty head for easiest reach and to give his lover a good show. Moving closer, he parted his lips to reach out with his tongue again and swipe over one of the delicate little testicles. He felt he should only be gentle because they were so smooth and light... He let his lips close around a single one and pulled on it, sucking lightly. He found he really enjoyed his lover's slightly salty, heady taste on his tongue.

Mmm, so good.

He moved to the other one, hoping the cool air caressing the other one would feel good on Yazoo's perfect skin. Then, as a new thought entered his mind, he opened his mouth wide and did his best to cradle both balls on his tongue, dipping his neck back and forth as he would to his lover's cock, altering the sensations Yazoo might feel.

The light suckling and pulling at his testicles made Yazoo´s vision blur for a moment he thought he would just pass out from the pleasure. He knew they were sensitive to touches, but he´d never felt anything like THAT! It was absolute bliss and there was no way that he could hold back as they suddenly tightened under the treatment and he shot his load into Vincent´s face.

Dizzily, he grabbed his kitten by the hair and stroked his cock to spill into that hot, naughty mouth. It splattered on the kitty´s cheek as Yazoo groaned, "Drink, swallow Daddy´s milk!"

Vincent moaned at the realization that it was his mouth had made his lover lose control like that, and he shifted his head so that his lips closed around Yazoo's spurting cock, drinking in all the hot seed he could swallow.

When the stream ran dry, he leaned back, panting, but his cock was still hard. Looking down on his spilled kitty, he let a hand lazily trail over his erection and said, "Look what you´re doing to me, little kitty. Daddy´s still so hard for you... Come here, get on my lap."

When his kitty, whose body still quivered from the vibrations of its tail, was finally seated, Yazoo drew it into a heated, passionate kiss, tasting his own cum in Vincent´s mouth, licking it from his tongue.

The raven haired man eagerly kissed Yazoo back with all the pent-up, unspoken desire that he could not voice. Doing his best to keep his kitty paws to himself now and just lean into it, Vincent used his tongue and gifted Yazoo with the delicious seed his lover had bestowed upon him, licking and caressing his lover's dexterous, searching tongue with his own. Moaning into Yazoo's mouth, in the heights of his passion for the young Remnant, Vincent brought his body closer, snuggling himself to Yazoo's warm, inviting form so close to him.

With clever fingers, he reached for Vincent´s bottom and slowly, very slowly removed the buzzing vibrator until the sweet hole closed up around nothing but thin air again. Vincent indeed felt a moment of relief but at the same time, he felt an emptiness that he wished to be filled by one very specific thing, his master's thick, pulsing rod. Involuntarily, he arched his buttocks and entrance toward the hand that touched him just now, trying to follow it and seek out more contact.

"Ah, you want Daddy´s cock real bad, hn?" Yazoo drawled, withdrawing his head from the kiss and flicking his tongue over Vincent´s delicate throat instead.

"You shall have it," he chuckled and thrust inside very suddenly and with full force, slamming in balls deep. He knew that Vincent was stretched enough for probably two cocks now; the constant vibrating had massaged and loosened his flesh. Still it was tight enough to welcome Yazoo in a firm embrace and the young man groaned out, leaning his head against the kitty´s shoulder for a moment, his fingers digging into the flesh of Vincent´s buttocks.

Vincent yelped at the sudden penetration by his masterful lover... _oh gods!_ Vincent thought to himself, his mind reeling from the relief at being filled by all that gratifying flesh and that it belonged to his beautiful Yazoo. Anchoring his lower legs on either side of his lover's into the plush couch, he did his best to help lift himself up and drop down that thick shaft in time with Yazoo's powerful thrusts. Feeling Yazoo's slim fingers back there comforted him and he leaned his head sideways to cradle it against silken, silver hair caressing his neck and chest, occasionally rubbing his cheek against that smooth, porcelain skin.

"Uh, I´m close," Yazoo panted, thrusting again in a much more frantic rhythm now, clinging tightly to the slender body. He still hadn´t come down from his last orgasm and now the waves of rapture started to sweep his body again as he shoved in and out, driven by carnal desire.

"Mewl for Daddy, Vincent, do it for me! Tell Daddy how much you enjoy this, being fucked dressed up as a kitty, as_ my_ kitten!"

Overjoyed at his lover's feverish request, Vincent was only too happy to tell him everything.

"I love you, I love you so much, my beautiful Yaz. My master... Oh gods!... I love this game you made up for me, to be your kitty. And being fucked senseless by you... feels so ….. goooood... Meooooowww! Nghh..."

He was so close himself, his words were hurried, his mind hazy and he wanted to tell his lover so much more, about how to be punished by him made him just as excited as to be showered with Yazoo's affections, but he found his brain had reached its breaking point for eloquence at this moment.

Finally Yazoo's hand slipped around Vincent´s cock, to release him from the tight, restraining ring.

"You´re free now, little kitty, cum for me, cum for Daddy," Yazoo groaned with another feral, hard thrust.

Vincent could no longer control himself nor did he want to. He came violently, throwing his head back, screaming his release... he came for everything he and Yazoo had done together that evening, for the delicious, naughty, coveted way that Yazoo made him feel when they played together. He was so happy for all of it and for the chance to have told his little lover exactly how he made Vincent feel. His body was wracked by the most tremendous orgasm he had ever experienced and he had never shared anything like this with anyone except the beautiful, silver haired youth inside him now.

Upon seeing the heavy orgasm that shook his frail kitty lover, Yazoo knew that it had all been worth it and the clenching and stiffening of that beloved body around him did the last to drive him over to a second climax. It shook his entire body again and he sobbed, so overwhelmed and exhausted, but in the best way imaginable. Eventually he fell back, his arms dropping weakly by his side since he didn´t even have the strength to hold his kitty anymore, so spent was he.

"That was wonderful my dear. I love you too, Vincent," he somehow managed before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the afterglow.

~End

* * *

**Please review^^**


End file.
